


свет

by ponponki



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponponki/pseuds/ponponki
Summary: Нико боится собственного решения, но он уже ничего не может изменить.Солнце стоит на его законном месте.В мире снова сияет свет.
Kudos: 1





	свет

**Author's Note:**

> на самом деле это старая работа, но да ладно

Нико хочет плакать от безысходности, забиться в угол своей комнаты и не выходить из неё до того момента, пока не убедится, что всё произошедшее с ним на самом деле просто дурной сон, но комната далеко, там, где нет никаких квадратов, разрушающих всё на своём пути, и ему остаётся лишь из последних сил сдерживать слёзы перед своим богом.

Руки крепко прижимают огромную светящуюся лампочку к его телу. Нико боится уронить её, разбить на миллиарды бесцветных осколков и вмиг уничтожить этим весь мир, всех тех, кто стал ему дорог за столь короткое время.  
Нико не готов жить с грузом вины на сердце. Он не сможет смириться с тем, что своими собственными руками убил всех, кого только мог.

— П-погоди, Эрик, ты уверен, что если я разобью лампочку, то они все... — маленький мальчик с солнцем в руках стоит, прижавшись спиной к стене лифта, и смотрит куда-то наверх залитыми слезами глазами, надеясь на ответ от божества, на которое уже привык полагаться за всё время своего путешествия. Однако в ответ ему не прозвучало ничего, и Нико уже чувствует надвигающуюся истерику. — Эрик? Ответь, пожалуйста, просто ответь! — он кричит, кричит до потери голоса, изо всех сил старается удержаться на трясущихся ногах и с больным отчаянием сжимает пальцы на лампочке, боится уронить её даже в такой момент. 

— ..я уверен, — тихо проговаривает голос в его голове, и Нико остаётся лишь горько улыбнуться самому себе и опуститься на колени, отложить лампочку в сторону от себя и проливать слёзы так долго, сколько он может выдержать.  
Нет, это неправда, это не может быть правдой, думает мальчик, закрывая лицо руками, содрогаясь всем телом и даже не беспокоясь о том, насколько сильно он залил пол собственными слезами. 

— Нико, чего ты хочешь?.. — бог спрашивает дрожащим голосом и понимает, что вся ответственность за смерть всего мира ляжет именно на него, а не на бедного ребёнка, изо всех сил старающегося спасти всех неизвестно по какой причине. Богу искренне жаль Нико, он готов смириться с большей частью последствий его выбора, но он не готов страдать снова и снова, вспоминая обо всём этом.

— Я... Я хочу к маме... — Нико думает, много думает и даже забывает о том, что плакал всего пару минут назад. Слёзы высохли, глаза вновь засияли, а он отчего-то решительным взглядом посмотрел прямо наверх, туда, где, по его мнению, находится его бог. — Я... я хочу спасти тех, кто стал мне друзьями! — он выкрикивает это в пустоту, и в голове его раздаётся лишь удивлённый вздох, за которым последовал короткий смешок.

— Так-то лучше, малыш.

Нико боится. До сих пор боится последствий собственного выбора, но он уже решил, какое решение должен принять. Потом разберусь с последствиями, проносится в мыслях мальчика перед тем, как дверь лифта открывается. Он поднимает чужое солнце и поднимается с пола, выходя из помещения в комнату из стекла.

Он смотрит в центр комнаты лишь мгновение, подходит к подставке для солнца и ставит его на его законное место, а после, обернувшись, с улыбкой шепчет:

— Спасибо.

И в мире снова зажёгся свет.


End file.
